For Every Rose
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: Kid Flash never expected to fall in love- especially not with a girl as wonderful as Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new Drabble story, 'For Every Rose'! Hope you like! Just so you know, I ADORE Flinx, as well as RobStar, BBRae, AquaTerra, ArgentxHotspot, JerichoxKole, and CyBee, so they all will most likely make appearances. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and never will.**

* * *

Wally West never imagined anyone could ever look attractive eating (besides himself, of course,). Truthfully, the young speedster found it most unappealing when people ate; the noise of their food crunching, their mouths moving up and down sloppily, food flying about all over their mouths. Yet here he sat, memorized as Jinx, the bad-luck sorceress turned good, ate a simple popcorn kernel. He watched as she opened her mouth, daintily plucked a single kernel on to her tongue, and pulled her tongue back in her mouth. She would then sweep her tantalizingly delicious lips for any excess salt with her ever appearing tongue, and repeat the process. Over and over and over. Wally had never seen something more appealing. He sat for a good fifteen minutes in the dark, watching Jinx eat popcorn by the light of the movie he had chosen for their date, completely content.

Twenty minutes in to the movie, he saw Jinx's eyes slowly flicker over to him, a kernel halfway to her mouth, and quickly flicker back. He noticed the faint blush that was always prominent on her pale cheeks become more noticeable, and flushed as well. Turning his head to watch the movie again, Wally lasted a solid five minutes before returning his attention back to his girlfriend. Just minutes after Wally's attention was torn from the movie, Jinx's pink eyes met his, her head still turned to the screen.

An awkward minute later, Jinx fully turned to face him, one leg tucked beneath the one that dangled off the side, a slightly worried expression on her pretty face.

"Wally?" She asked hesitantly. Wally looked slightly down in to her eyes, then moved down to stare at her lips. Jinx suddenly became self-conscious, and she licked her lips as she looked in to her lap. Wally's gaze just became more intense.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice husky. She looked up to see his gaze still on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were lost forever when Wally captured her lips in a kiss.

Jinx closed her eyes, lifting her hands to tangle them in her boyfriend's gingery hair. She smiled as the hands clasped around her waist pulled her on to the owners' lap. Her boyfriend's tongue whispered across her lips, light as a ghost,; a slight plead for entry. She happily obliged, allowing her own tongue to explore his mouth. Wally tasted salt and butter from her mouth, and inwardly grinned from the delightful taste of popcorn. They stayed in this position, quite comfortable as they kissed, both thinking they were experiencing a taste of heaven.

"Wow, and all that came from watching Zombie X Five?" A cheerful voice exclaimed. Wally and Jinx jumped apart, looking for the sound of the voice. Beast Boy walked out of the dark in to the light of the T.V., followed by a barely visible Raven, the Boy Wonder, and his Tameranean girlfriend. Wally and Jinx blushed deeply as the pink haired sorceress quickly pulled herself off of the Fastest Boy Alive.

"Maybe we should rent that movie, 'Ray. How 'bout it?" Beast Boy said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy, but I do not think friend Jinx or friend Kid Flash will be returning the movie anytime soon, because of their recent activities involving the 'kissing', correct?" She between Robin, Jinx and Kid Flash for an answer.

Robin snickered.

* * *

**A/N: Super fluff, I know. Sorry it's short. Anyway, hoped you liked! Sorry not much dialogue from Raven (none). I hope it wasn't cheesy... Either way, please either PM me or leave a review for a prompt idea. I'll most likely give it a go! I'll try to update every week, though we all know how awful I am at updates . **


	2. AN Whoops! Change of Plans

Hey, guys! Guess what? I was just kidding! This was going to be a drabble _series_, but then when I was listing all of my favorite ships, I realized, who am I kidding, I love all of these couples! Then one after another, story ideas for all of these pairings started popping in to my head and I decided that I couldn't resist. So I'm making this in to a one-shot and going to start a new drabble series, with all of the couples in there. Thanks for the patience, guys! I'm such a scatter brain. Sorry.

The series will be called _Heroes _(I know, real original...), and is up on my profile. Thanks so much, again! If you're interested, go ahead and read. Again, if you have a prompt for me and/or a specific pairing, let me know through PM or review. Either works.

See you around,

SurreptitiousNinja


End file.
